1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a repetition pattern obtained by repeating a unit pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively show CCD linear sensors 11 and 12 of two types each having a start pixel portion A, repetition pixel portions B, and an end pixel portion C. However, the CCD linear sensors 11 and 12 have different repetition counts of the repetition pixel portions B. In this manner, when the CCD linear sensors 11 and 12 of two types having the repetition pixel portions B arranged at the same pitch but having different repetition counts are to be manufactured, exposure for lithography is conventionally performed using two sets of masks.
However, when a large number of masks must be used as described above, not only cost for forming the masks is increased, but also the masks must be tested. If this test is not performed, the CCD linear sensors 11 and 12 are manufactured at high risk.
In this specification, masks include a mask on which a pattern, having an actual size, for manufacturing a semiconductor element is drawn and a mask (reticle) on which a pattern having a size several to several tens times that of an actual size is drawn.